Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for detecting the mounting of a cassette.
Related Art
An apparatus for inserting or withdrawing a medium, such as a financial apparatus, may include cassettes in which media to be inserted or withdrawn may be kept. A plurality of cassettes may be mounted on the apparatus in order to keep different types of media having different sizes or thicknesses separate. The apparatus may include a cassette mounting detection apparatus to detect the mounting of a cassette. The cassette mounting detection apparatus detects a slot on which a cassette has been mounted among a plurality of slots. Accordingly, in order to connect a main control unit for detecting a slot on which a cassette has been mounted and a cassette mounting unit on which a cassette is mounted, a larger number of signal lines or cables need to be connected as the number of mounted cassettes increases. Furthermore, the connection structure of the cables and the configuration of the cassette mounting unit become complicated.